Transportation vehicles are frequently a means of self-expression, regardless of the type of vehicle (motorized or unmotorized). Particular models, styles, colors, or manufacturers are marketed to and purchased by particular categories or types of individuals. However, with mass produced goods, there is a limit to the amount of personalization that can be done prior to a sale. Once purchased, vehicles are frequently further personalized through the use of bumper stickers, vanity plates, antennae balls, magnets and decals. Such items are used to convey a variety of messages or statements about an individual whether it is a particular set of beliefs, opinions, political leanings, affiliations, jokes, business information, support for a cause, or other such information.
Bumper stickers, vanity plates, antennae balls, magnets and decals all have differing degrees of visibility, interchangability and permanence and thus different advantages and disadvantages which make them more or less suitable for personalization of a vehicle. Bumper stickers are inexpensive and widely available, but they are difficult to remove completely without damaging the finish of a vehicle and therefore frequently remain on a vehicle even when they are faded, out of date, or otherwise obsolete. Magnets and decals are easier to remove, but correspondingly do not always remain where they are placed and can be difficult to read from a distance. They additionally require a smooth surface, limiting their placement and visibility. Antennae balls are small and require that someone recognize the symbol in order for a message to be conveyed. Vanity plates are expensive and the type and length of the message that can be included is limited. License plate holders are small and difficult to read. Additionally, vanity plates, license plate holders and bumper stickers are generally displayed below eye level, decreasing the visibility and impact of a particular message. Writing messages on the car using glass marker, shoe polish, wax, or soap or window paint is messy, difficult to do well, and does not withstand the elements.
There is therefore an unmet need for a means of displaying a message, logo, and/or graphical image which is visible to others, stays in place until removed, and which can be easily removed or altered at the user's discretion.